Good Clean Fun
by moondragon23
Summary: Shawn and Carlton have some fun in the shower on their honeymoon.


**This scene was originally part of a honeymoon story I'm not sure I'll ever get the chance to write. It kept bouncing around in my head, so I decided to share it with everyone.**

**It's the first smut piece I've ever written, and I'm incredibly nervous about it.**

**I hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

Carlton stepped under the hot spray, sighing happily as the warm water helped to soothe his tense and sore muscles. He hadn't thought sitting on a plane for nine hours could be so tiring. Then again, doing anything for Shawn for nine hours could be exhausting. He had hoped the man would sleep part of the flight, considering the early hour they were leaving. However, the excitement of finally going on their honeymoon had him bouncy and perky the entire flight to Honolulu.

Carlton smiled, looking down at the ring on his left hand. After months of preparation, the wedding itself had been a blur. Before he knew it, Shawn was kissing him to the cheers of their friends and family. They had ducked out of the reception early, ignoring the knowing looks when they claimed to want to get some sleep before their early flight the next day. It truth, they had done very little sleeping, too busy consummating their marriage.

He winced as the water hit the bruise already forming on his hip, a reminder of another reason he was so sore. He had managed to control himself through the first half of the flight, until Shawn had leaned over and run a hand up his thigh, suggesting an alternative way to pass the time than the horrible movie the airline was playing. The look in his eyes and the way he licked his lips had made the offer too tempting to pass up. Airline restrooms are much smaller than they appear in the movies and they both would have bruises from the experience. Not that Carlton regretted it for a second.

He had just finished washing the shampoo out of his hair when he heard the bathroom door open. He barely had time to turn around before Shawn was climbing into the shower with him.

"What are you doing?"

"We're on an island, Lassie. We should conserve water by showering together," Shawn said innocently.

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Shawn just smirked. "Did you think I was going to pass up the chance to have shower sex for the first time as a married couple? Especially with all this room. Our bathroom back home isn't half as big."

"Well you certainly took your time about it. I'm almost done."

Shawn moved forward with a sly smile. "We're just getting started." He pushed Carlton back against the shower wall, molding his body against him. Carlton's groan at the skin to skin contact was cut short when Shawn kissed him, mouth hot and needy. Carlton ran his hands along Shawn's sides, feeling him shiver at the touch.

Carlton slipped his tongue into Shawn's mouth, running the fingers of one hand through his hair. He flipped them around so Shawn was pressed against the wall, holding him in place as he nipped his and sucked along his jaw. Shawn moaned under him, the hard erection pressing against his thigh letting Carlton know just how much he was enjoying this.

So he was surprised when Shawn pushed him back, wriggling out from under him. He watched in bewilderment as Shawn reached for a loofah, pouring a generous amount of body wash on it. Shawn looked up at his confused expression with a grin. "This is a shower, Lassie. I need to make sure you're clean."

He started soaping Carlton up, concentrating on his most sensitive areas. He moved over Carlton's chest, paying close attention to each nipple. At the same time he ran his free hand along the ribs on his left side, knowing how sensitive they were. Carlton started breathing heavily as Shawn moved lower, bypassing his cock to caress his inner thighs.

Shawn moved behind him, cupping his ass and squeezing briefly before running the loofah along his crack. Carlton put a hand out to steady himself against the wall, barely able to keep back a moan. Shawn slowly worked his way up his back, leaving a trail of light kisses up his spine to the nape of his neck. He hissed as his lover bit down on the base of his neck, licking and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. "Jesus, Shawn."

Shawn smiled against his shoulder, pressing his body against Carlton. He could feel Shawn's hard cock pressing against his backside. "Glad you're enjoying yourself." Reaching a hand around, Shawn took Carlton's cock in his grasp. He moaned as Shawn stroked him, the soap and water allowing Shawn to move easily over him. With his free hand he held Carlton's hips tight against him, slowly grinding against his ass. The hand moved up, lightly dancing along his side and over his chest, playing with his nipples. Carlton felt a tight heat growing inside him and groaned as Shawn expertly work him over.

Far too soon, Shawn stopped and pulled away from Carlton. Panting, he turned around to see Shawn holding out the loofah towards him. "Your turn."

Carlton took it and reached for Shawn's overpriced shampoo. He held it out to the younger man. He had learned over the years that Shawn was very particular about his hair. He didn't mind if Carlton messed it up in the heat of the moment but hated if it was touched in public. He also wouldn't let anyone else wash or style it. Carlton had come to accept this, just as Shawn had accepted his refusal to let anyone else clean and care for the firearms hidden around the house.

Shawn started reaching for the bottle, then stopped. He let his hand fall to his side. "You do it."

Carlton looked at him in surprise. "Really? Are you sure?"

Shawn nodded. "I trust you." He backed up under the spray, soaking his hair. Carlton fumbled with the shampoo bottle. He knew marriage would change things between them but was still somewhat shocked by this new level of trust.

He poured some shampoo into his hand. Setting the bottle down, he positioned Shawn facing away from him and started spreading the shampoo through his hair. He made sure to get it all the way down to the roots, working the liquid into a rich lather. Shawn murmured appreciatively as Carlton massaged his scalp as he went, relaxing back into his chest. He moaned softly as Carlton moved down to his neck, working the tense muscles until they were loose and pliant.

"Close your eyes," Carlton said. He moved them under the shower spray, rinsing the suds from Shawn's hair until it ran cleanly.

Shawn continued to lean against his chest for a moment, looking up at Carlton's face. "That was great."

"Thank you for letting me do it," Carlton said. He kissed Shawn briefly before pushing him back on his feet. He reached for the loofah, making sure it had plenty of soap before turning back to Shawn. "Let's clean you up."

He ran the loofah over Shawn's chest, leaving a soapy trail across his skin as he moved slowly downward. He circled Shawn's navel, hearing his breath hitch in anticipation.

"Not yet," Carlton murmured, moving back up Shawn's chest. He ignored Shawn's disappointed whine as he moved to his arms. He slowly rubbed the loofah along the length of one arm, then switched to the other, letting the water gently wash the soap away.

He turned Shawn around and started on his back, feeling how tense the muscles were under his fingers. Soaping him up good, he abandoned the loofah momentarily and started massaging Shawn's back. Shawn leaned back into him, groaning as Carlton released one hard knot after another. "Guess we won't be needing that couples massage after all," Shawn said breathlessly.

"Good. I don't like the idea of anyone else's hands touching you," Carlton growled possessively, making Shawn shiver. He grabbed the loofah and continued cleaning, moving down Shawn's back to his ass. He took a moment to caress and fondle his surprising firm globes. Shawn pressed backwards, grinding himself against Carlton's erection. He shuddered but grabbed Shawn's hips firmly and pushed him away. "Patience, Shawn."

He turned Shawn around again so they were facing each other. He knelt down, running one hand lightly down his side, pausing to circle the bruise that was Shawn's souvenir from their airplane encounter. Shawn pressed forward into the touch but Carlton pulled back, keeping the contact light and teasing.

He soaped up the outside of Shawn's legs and the inner parts of his lower legs. Shawn was starting to squirm, but instantly stilled as Carlton started working his way up his inner thigh. He stopped short of where Shawn wanted him to go, moving over to clean his other thigh. Shawn sighed impatiently as his erection was still ignored. "_Lassie,_" he whined.

Carlton ran the loofah lightly and quickly over Shawn's cock. Shawn moaned softly, hips thrusting forward. It was enough to get him clean, but not enough to give Shawn any kind of satisfaction. He put the loofah out of the way on the edge of the tub. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to slip on it later.

Carlton moved closer until he was between Shawn's legs, running a hand slowly along the inside of his thighs. Shawn was breathing hard, looking down at him in frustration. "For fuck's sake Lassie, stop teasing me."

Carlton smirked. He loved how easy it was to drive Shawn crazy. He leaned forward, breathing on Shawn's cock but not touching it.

"Please Carlton," Shawn begged. He moaned as Carlton ran his tongue along the length of his cock, swiping quickly across the head.

Carlton continued to stroke Shawn's thighs as he licked and nibbled along his cock. He reached up and fondled Shawn's balls, the resulting whimper going straight to Carlton's cock. He held back a moan as his neglected erection hardened further, making him want to take Shawn now. He fought the urge, not done teasing Shawn quite yet.

Shawn let out a small gasp when Carlton finally took him into his mouth. Holding his hips firmly, he started to bob his head along his shaft, loving the moans the action earned him. Taking a deep breath, he took Shawn in deeper, taking him down his throat and all the way to the hilt. He paused there, feeling Shawn gasping above him. He hummed softly, the vibrations driving Shawn wild. Shawn groaned loudly, one hand reaching forward to bury itself in Carlton's hair.

Carlton slowly drew back, sucking his way up Shawn's cock and circling his tongue around the head. He slid back down the shaft equally as slow, easing his hold on Shawn's hips.

Shawn started to move, thrusting gently down Carlton's throat. He was babbling incoherently and Carlton knew he was getting close. He sucked on Shawn as he pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of his cock. On the next stroke in Carlton started to hum again. Shawn's grip tightened painfully in his hair, broken moans pouring out of him as Carlton brought him to the brink. Not wanting things to end so soon, he stilled Shawn's hips and pulled away. He looked up at his husband, gasping and shaking, and felt a burst of pride that he could make him fall apart so completely.

Carlton pulled himself up and hovered over Shawn, hands on either side of him, bodies barely touching. "Had enough?" he asked, smirking, his face a few tantalizing inches away from Shawn's.

"Not by a long shot," Shawn replied huskily. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Carlton's in a hot, passionate kiss. He ran one hand across Carlton's chest while the other snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. They both groaned as their dicks ground together. "Now that I'm all squeaky clean, let's finish the sex part of shower sex," Shawn suggested.

Carlton ran a hand down Shawn's back and around the curve of his ass. "There's one place you're still dirty," he said slyly. Shawn jumped slightly as Carlton poked gently at his entrance with one long, slim finger.

The look Shawn turned on him was full of lust. He brought his face next to Carlton's ear. "Then I think you should do something about that," he whispered. He nipped Carlton's earlobe, knowing it drove the detective crazy.

Carlton grabbed the body wash, thinking after this experience he would never criticize Shawn for buying girly soaps again. He poured some on his hand, slicking up his fingers. "Spread them," he growled. Shawn complied, pulling him in for another kiss. He hissed as Carlton slipped the first finger inside of him. After a few thrusts he added a second finger, holding Shawn's hips steady as he bucked against him.

"Damn that feels good," Shawn moaned. He left a trail of light kisses down Carlton's neck to the base of his collarbone. He bit down lightly on the mark he made before, getting a moan from the detective. Shawn grinned, then gasped as Carlton brushed against something inside him. A second, firmer press and Shawn let out a deep moan, resting his head against Carlton's shoulder.

He grinned at Shawn's reaction. "Something wrong?" he asked slyly. He pumped his fingers gently into Shawn, scissoring them to help stretch him out.

"Not at all," Shawn said breathlessly. He whimpered as Carlton added a third finger. "God Lassie," Shawn said, leaning his head back against the shower wall. "Don't stop."

Now Carlton was the one kissing and nipping his way down Shawn's neck, leaving his own marks against his lover's skin. He continued thrusting his fingers into him as the kissed his way across his chest. He sucked gently on one of Shawn's nipples, causing the man to arch up against him. After a few more licks he pulled back, looking up at Shawn's face. His eyes were closed and his head thrust back, exposing his pale throat. He crooked his fingers inside him, watching Shawn moan and writhe against him.

The whole display was becoming too much for Carlton. He wanted Shawn now. He removed his fingers, hearing Shawn groan in disappointment. Carlton wasn't worried. He'd have Shawn groaning for another reason in a moment.

Shawn opened his eyes. They were dark with lust and locked on with Carlton's own. "Shower time over?" he asked hopefully.

"Turn around," Carlton commanded. Shawn's eyes flashed with desire as he quickly did as Carlton asked. He braced himself against the wall, bent forward slightly to give Carlton better access. Carlton grabbed the soap again, pouring out a hand full. He slicked up his erection, then gently grasped Shawn's hips. "Ready?" he asked huskily.

Shawn nodded. Slowly, he pushed himself forward, entering Shawn inch by inch. His lover groaned loudly, trying to push back against him. He held his hips in place, continuing his steady, slow push forward. Carlton let out a moan once he was completely inside him.

Shawn had his head resting against the wall, panting. Carlton rubbed his back soothingly, waiting for a signal that it was OK to move. After a minute, Shawn glanced back over his shoulder. "Go ahead."

Carlton pulled out slowly, then pushed back in equally slow. Shawn moaned, fingers clenching helplessly against the wall. Carlton started a slow, steady rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in. He ran his hands up Shawn's back to his shoulders, steadying himself. Shawn was deliciously tight, wrapping Carlton in a hot, slick grip. The feeling of having his cock buried in him was one of the most amazing things in the world, as well as the sounds Shawn made as Carlton fucked him. He kept up a running dialog of 'yes' and 'more' interspersed with sounds of pure pleasure. It gave him a thrill, knowing he was the one making Shawn feel that way.

Shawn was starting to push back against him, signaling Carlton to pick up the pace. He did so, running his hands across Shawn's chest, playing with his nipples. Shawn whimpered, arching back against him. He started angling his thrusts, trying to find Shawn's pleasure point. He knew he had found it when Shawn let out a deep, guttural moan, clenching tightly around him, causing Carlton to moan as well. "_Again_," Shawn whimpered. Carlton did, gaining another pleasured moan from his lover. He started hitting that spot with every other thrust as Shawn writhed against him.

"Harder," Shawn begged. Carlton increased his force, causing Shawn to moan loader. "Is that – the best – you can do?" Shawn gasped out between thrusts. Carlton grabbed Shawn's hips tightly, pulling him back as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself deeply in the other man. Shawn cried out, dropping his head against the wall with a thud. "That's better," he growled. Carlton started a punishing rhythm, one Shawn matched pushing back against him.

The sounds, the sensation, were all becoming too much. Carlton knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Snaking a hand around, he grasped Shawn's cock and started pumping him in time to his thrusts. Shawn arched back against, unable to handle the overwhelming sensations. "Carlton," he moaned. "Please." Carlton shifted, thrusting hard at the right angle to send Shawn over the edge. Shawn cried out as he came, his whole body shaking. He collapsed forward against the wall, clenching down tightly on Carlton.

He managed a few more thrusts before burying himself in Shawn, letting the pleasure overtake him. "God, Shawn," he moaned, emptying himself into his lover. He leaned against Shawn as his legs threatened to give out. They stayed like that a few minutes, too exhausted to do anything else, letting the cooling water flow over them.

Once he was able, he pulled out of Shawn slowly, both groaning at the sensation it caused to their over-sensitized bodies. He leaned against the wall next to Shawn, meeting his gaze. Shawn smiled lazily at him. "Told you sharing a shower was a good idea," he said slyly.

Carlton smiled back. "You were right," he admitted. "Though we shouldn't make a habit of it. I don't think my body could handle it."

"Look whose talking. I don't think I'll be able to sit down for the rest of the trip," Shawn said. He gave Carlton a satisfied smile, alleviating any guilt he might have felt. Shawn reached over and turned off the shower. Legs shaking, he almost fell climbing out of the tub.

Carlton reached out to steady him. "I'm sure there are plenty of things we can do that don't involve sitting."

Shawn laughed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Carlton's neck. "Looks like someone is turning into a dirty little sex fiend." He yawned, resting his head against Carlton's chest.

Carlton rubbed his hand gently down Shawn's back. "We're both too tired to do anything right now. It's early, so how about we take a nap before dinner?"

"Sounds good," Shawn replied sleepily.

They both dried off and Carlton helped Shawn over to the bed. They climbed between the cool sheets, barely able to keep their eyes open. Shawn wrapped himself around Carlton, using his chest as a pillow. He pulled Carlton's left arm around him, lining up their hands so both rings were touching. "I love you," he muttered sleepily.

Carlton smiled, kissing him gently on the forehead. "Love you too."

Shawn murmured happily, nuzzling against his chest. They both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Should I give up or keep writing more?**

**Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
